desimefandomcom_id-20200214-history
User blog:Aivoz/The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Interpretation
Empat Penunggang Kuda dalam Kitab Wahyu (Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) merujuk kepada suatu bagian penglihatan yang dialami oleh Yohanes ketika berada di pulau Patmos pada abad pertama Masehi, dan dicatatnya dalam kitab Wahyu kepada Yohanes, yang merupakan kitab terakhir dalam Alkitab. Yohanes mendapat penglihatan berisi "Wahyu Yesus Kristus" yang disebut sebagai Anak Domba Allah. Pada pasal 6 kitab Wahyu itu, Yohanes melihat suatu gulungan kitab yang dimeterai dengan tujuh meterai di mana hanya Anak Domba Allah yang dapat membukanya. Ketika 4 meterai dibuka, berturut-turut muncul 4 penunggang kuda dengan ciri berbeda, masing-masing dengan kuda yang berwarna putih, merah padam, hitam dan hijau-kuning. See also: Chaos Bible records Wahyu 6:1-8 The White Horse Maka aku melihat Anak Domba itu membuka yang pertama dari tujuh meterai itu, dan aku mendengar yang pertama dari keempat makhluk itu berkata dengan suara bagaikan bunyi guruh: "Mari!" Dan aku melihat: sesungguhnya, ada seekor kuda putih dan orang yang menungganginya memegang sebuah panah dan kepadanya dikaruniakan sebuah mahkota. Lalu ia maju sebagai pemenang untuk merebut kemenangan. The Red Horse Dan aku melihat Anak Domba itu membuka meterai yang kedua, aku mendengar makhluk yang kedua berkata: "Mari!" Dan majulah seekor kuda lain, seekor kuda merah padam dan orang yang menungganginya dikaruniakan kuasa untuk mengambil damai sejahtera dari atas bumi, sehingga mereka saling membunuh, dan kepadanya dikaruniakan sebilah pedang yang besar. The Black Horse Dan ketika Anak Domba itu membuka meterai yang ketiga, aku mendengar makhluk yang ketiga berkata: "Mari!" Dan aku melihat: sesungguhnya, ada seekor kuda hitam dan orang yang menungganginya memegang sebuah timbangan di tangaannya. Dan aku mendengar seperti ada suara di tengah-tengah keempat makhluk itu berkata: "Secupak gandum sedinar, dan tiga cupak jelai sedinar. Tapi janganlah rusakkan minyak dan anggur itu" The Pale Horse Dan ketika Anak Domba itu membuka meterai yang keempat, aku mendengar suara makhluk yang keempat berkata: "Mari!" Dan aku melihat: sesungguhnya, ada seekor kuda hijau kuning dan orang yang menungganginya bernama Maut dan kerajaan maut mengikutinya. Dan kepada mereka diberikan kuasa tas seperempat bumi untuk membunuh dengan pedang, dan dengan kelaparan dan sampar, dan dengan bintang-bintang buas yang di bumi. Interpretation ''- Most of the content comes from footnotes The Holy Bible Recovery Version by Witness Lee -'' Keempat meterai pertama terdiri atas empat ekor kuda beserta penunggangnya, seperti pacuan empat ekor kuda. keempat penunggangnya bukan manusia sebenarnya, melainkan perkara yang dipribadikan. Sudah pasti, pernunggang kuda yang kedua (kuda merah) adalah peperangan (ay. 4); penunggang kuda ketiga (kuda hitam), adalah kelaparan (ay. 5); penunggang kuda keempat (kuda pucat, abu-abu — ''hijau kuning), adalah '''maut' (ay. 8). berdasarkan fakta sejarah, penunggang kuda pertama (kuda putih), pastilah Injil, bukan Kristus atau Antikristus seperti yang dijelaskan oleh beberapa orang. Menyusul kenaikan Kristus, keempat hal ini — ''Injil, peperangan, kelaparan, dan maut ''— ''mulai berlari seperti empat penunggang kuda yang menunggangi kudanya, dan mereka akan terus berlari sampai Kristus kembali. Dari abad pertama, Injil telah tersebar luas sepanjang dua puluh abad ini. Dalam waktu yang sama, peperangan di antara umat manusia terus menerus terjadi. Peperangan selalu menyebabkan kelaparan, dan kelaparan mendatangkan maut. Semua itu akan berkesinambungan sampai akhir zaman ini. White Horse Putih melambangkan bersih, murni, adil, dan diperkenana. Kuda putih melambangkan pemberitaan Injil, yang bersih, murni, adil, dan diperkenan di pandangan Allah maupun manusia. ''—memegang sebuah '''panah—; : Lit., busur. Busur dan anak panah adalah untuk berperang. Tetapi di sini hanya ada busur tanpa anak panah. ini menunjukan bahwa anak panahnya sudah ditembakkan untuk menghancurkan musuh, dan kemenangan sudah didapat, supaya Injil damai sejahtera terbentuk. : Kini peperangan telah usai dan Injil damai sejahtera diberitakan dengan damai. ''—dan kepadanya dikaruniakan sebuah '''mahkota.;'' : Makhota adalah tanda kemuliaan, Injil sudah dimahkotai dengan kemuliaan Kristus (2 Kor. 4:4). —maju sebagai '''pemenang untuk merebut kemenangan'.;'' : Atau, sudah menaklukkan dan akan menaklukkan lagi. Dari zaman ke zaman ke mana pun Injil diberitakan, Injil selalu menaklukkan dan mengalahkan segala macam tantangan dan serangan. Red Horse Merah di sini menyatakan pertumpahan darah. Kuda merah mengibaratkan berkecamuknya peperangan, yang sepenuhnya merupakan hal pertumpahan darah. —mengambil damai sejahtera dari atas bumi, sehingga mereka saling membunuh, dan kepadanya dikaruniakan sebilah pedang yang besar.; : Semuanya dengan jelas menyatakan peperangan. Black Horse '' Hitam disini menunjukan kelaparan, menyatakan raut muka orang yang kelaparan. Kuda hitam melambangkan meluasnya kelaparan, yang membuat wajah manusia menjadi hitam. ''—'timbangan''' di tangannya.;'' : Timbangan adalah neraca untuk menimbang benda-benda yang berharga, tetapi disini untuk menimbang makanan, dengan demikian menunjukan, bahwa bahan makanan sangat langka. Pale Horse Atau, abu-abu, hijau pucat; menyatakan warna wajah orang yang terserang bencana. Kuda abu-abu (pucat) adalah lambang pembantaian oleh maut,menimbulkan penampilan yang abu-abu pucat. —kelaparan dan '''sampar',;'' : Atau, kematian. —'''binatang-binatang buas' yang di bumi.;'' : Dibunuh oleh binatang-binatang buas adalah penghakiman Allah. References in other parts of the Bible Book of Zechariah Book of Ezekiel External links * Tujuh meterai * Wahyu kepada Yohanes: pasal 6 * Kitab Yehezkiel: pasal 1, 6, 14 * Kitab Zakharia: pasal 1, 6 Notes and Trivia Kategori:Posting blog